


traped in a maze

by imtheriddle



Series: twists and turns [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheriddle/pseuds/imtheriddle
Summary: oswald is new to the school and gets lost almost every turn until he runs into james gordon who gladly shows him around.





	1. maze of halls

**Author's Note:**

> this is probly my best fan fiction yet and this is a work in progress that i WONT be giving up on plz emjoy!

he ran down the halls hoping to find his locker only to hit a dead end he kicked the wall of lockers hes been looking for hours and hasn't even gotten close to it. ''do you need any help?'' a voice came from behind him. he spun around to see a blond haired boy wearing a football uniform. 

''um...yeah im kinda lost could you tell me where i am exactly?''

''you're on the 4th floor'' the boy said with a smile

''well that much i know. but i belong on the 1st floor and i cant find the stairs'' 

the boy just laughed and said ''let me show you to the stairs''

''um...thank you''

''no problem'' he stuck out his hand ''james gordon''

''Oswald C-Cobblepot'' Oswald said as he took the other boys hand and shaked it.

they made it to the stairs and jim said ''well their ya are''.

''uh th-thank you...jim'' Oswald said a little bit disapointed that their walk was over.

''so...whats your locker number... if i need to contact you'' jim said with a nervous smile 

''uh...138'' Oswald was sweating now.

''kay my lockers 685 just so ya know you owe me for denting it'' jim said with a small smirk on his face.

Oswald laughed awkwardly as jim walked away

.................

''hi i'm Edward Nygma'' the young gentalman who owns the locker next to his said extending his arm 

Oswald took the hand and shook it ''i'm Oswald Cobblepot'' he said with a small smile.

''you look like a...'' the younger man Edward stopped mid sentence 

''i look like a what?'' Oswald said clearly annoied 

Ed looked like he was thinking...''i'm black and white i like to swim and my prefered meal is fish what am i?''

''is this a riddle?'' Oswald was confused 

''a penguin'' the other man said it and Oswald felt a pain in his side

''excuse me!? well..well... you''' sigh ''i got nothin''

the other boy laughed until he cried and he finally spoke ''i'm sorry i didn't mean to be offensive''

''hey Ed'' they heard to their right they turned to jim standing their with what looked like an adult but was just a student ''hey Oswald this is Harvey hes on my football team''

''h-hey jim'' he said akwardly 

''we gotta go but see ya round kay?'' 

''oh uh kay see ya!'' Oswald called 

''hmm... interesting'' Ed looked intrigued with a small smirk on his face

Oswald turned and said ''what?''

''oh...nothing'' Ed had mischiefious smirk on his face ''nothing at all''


	2. a riddle indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your support i was right this is my best fan-fic yet hope you enjoy and have a grrreat day!

''how am i supposed to make them fall in love'' ed was sitting in science class talking when he was interupted 

''why don't you send them away on a ship and make them fall in love'' a voice from beside him suggested.

''uh... Victor how long haave you been their?'' ed asked

''the entire class im you're science partner now remember?'' victor said trying to jog his memory.

''oh...right sorry wasn't paying attention'' ed said thinking if Zasz's plan would actully work.  
''no your plan wouldn't work...they could get seasick''

at that victor rolled his eyes ''i was kidding''

''oh...he he funny'' he said feeling embarrassed.

''who are you talking about anyway?'' Zasz was curious.

''Gordon and the new kid he's in the back'' ed pointed out where and Victor's gaze followed to where he pointed

''i'll help'' more a statement then a question 

''um...ok''

 

...................

''hey jimbo!'' a voice louder then a lion boomed down the hallway as harvey approched.

''hey Harv what you up to?'' jim asked having no clue how else to start a conversation. ''you know talkin to girls gettin their numbers'' ''you were in the princeables office weren't you?'' Jim asked wlith a knowing look on his face. Harvey sighed ''yeah... hey ya know you can be a detective!'' ''yeah sure Harv... anyway see ya round'' and Jim walked away .....................

Jim came out of a stall ready to wash his hands to see Nygma yelling at a mirror ''if you're so smart why don't you do it yourself!''

''hey...uh... you alright Ed?'' Jim asked with concern 

''um... gotta go'' Ed ran out of the bathroom as fast as he could and decided it best to leave him be and wash his hands

.................

when Oswald got to his locker he found Ed talking to himself ''hey Ed''

Ed was startled but said ''hello Oswald''

''you alright?'' Oswald asked scared his friend had lost it

''fine. just... i'm trying to set my friend up with somone but it's so hard'' Ed said with a groan of annoyance

''love is a riddle my dear friend it's impossible to solve'' Oswald said grabing his stuff as the bell rang

Ed looked at him and grinned he wispered ''yes...a riddle indeed'' and chuckled a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and i hope you enjoy the third chapter is coming soon have grrreat day!


	3. how srange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo guys i read the comments and just wanted to say thank you for all your support! have a grrreat day!

''and you're sure about this guy... he seems to practicly live in the science room'' Ed said trying to ignore the voice in his head

''he knows alot if he can't help with this 'experiment' nobody in this school can and he's always in the classroom cuz he's the science teacher'' Victor said as he opened the door

''um... mr.strange'' Ed asked fasanated by the fact he had brought a frog back from the dead.

''yes?'' Hugo looked up from his creation with a insane looking smile on his face

''we were wondering if you could help us with an 'experiment' could you?'' Victor asked seemingly uneffected by the Zombie frog in front of him.

''what kind of exper-'' he was cut off by an fasanated Ed.

''how did you do this?'' he asked watching the frog hop around the desk.

''classified'' he reply coldly ''now... what kind of experiment?''

''oh...yes, we wanted to see if you could help us see how to set up our friends together'' Ed said as the frog stared into his eyes with its big beaty ones.

''hmm...depends personality?'' Hugo said

after a moment it was obvious Ed was to busy having a staring contest with the undead frog to anser so Victor did for him ''ones a quarter-back on the gotham high football team and the others a kid i never met but his nicknames penguin''

''hmmm... i heard of him bring them both here tomorrow don't worry i wont tell them why their here'' Hugo said seemingly thinking of somthing.

.....................

the next day they dragged oswald and jim to the lab and left them alone and confused until Hugo enters the room ''ah...you must be Jim Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot i'm Hugo Strange the science teacher'' he said extending his hands to them when he was in a closet.

Jim raised his eye brow ''why are you in a closet'' he asked confused

''oh...i needed somthing but also to shake your hands'' he said with a akward smile

''o.....kay'' Oswald said taking Hugos hand slowly with hesitent

Jim took his other hand and without warning they were pulled into the closet with obviously barley enough room for one person in it as hugo got out and locked the door behind him leaving them in an uncomfortable position

Jim tried to move but found it almost impossible but tried again anyway ''if i could just...'' he moved a litted and he found himself with his arm being crushed against a wall and his hand what he suspected was a mop or somthing... he was WRONG he realized that as he felt oswald slap him across his face noticing it was oswald rear

''next tome you try to move move you're hands not on my back side!'' oswald yelled so loud Hugo heard even from his desk

Hugos head snapped up staring at the closet

''i'm sorry i wasn't trying to i swear!'' Jim was terrified how oswald would think of him when-if-they got out of here

..................

after what seemed like hours Hugo opened the door only to find Oswald punching him in the face HARD and Jim flinching when he lifted is fist-apparently oswald slapped him so many times his right cheek was completly red-thank fully Ed and Victor were their to save the teacher

''Oswald calm down!'' Ed yelled trying to restain his friend from killing the teacher

''what!? calm down! he locked us in the closet and-''Oswald stopped looking over at Victor then to Ed ''why aare you here?''

''we wanted to try an experiment-''

''you did this!'' Jim yelled pinning Ed against a wall

''we didn't expect him to lock you a closet!''

''wel he told me'' Victor said helping the teacher with his bloody nose

''oh,,,so i should of punched you instead?'' Oswald snapped

Jim let go of Ed to hold Oswald back and Ed instantly started to talk ''we need to do this experiment for-''

''i'm not talking to you Ed!'' Oswald said and stormed out Ed quickly followed and Jim and Victor exited without a word

strange just stared at the door in fasanation and said ''how strange''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter next one should be soon have a grrreat day!


	4. penguins eat fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo guys sorry if the last chapter was bad i didn't have a lot of ideas but hopefully this chapter is better hope enjoy!

Oswald yelped as he was thrown to the wall by brute force "p-please miss.Mooney i beg of you!" he gasped as he felt the fist of butch gilzean hit his rib

"next time you don't listen to me it'll be a lot worse so trust me this is me giving you mercy" fish said from the shadows 

.......................................................................................................

Ed stood at his locker looking over at oswald wondering if he was okay when to his surprise he heard him speak to him "so how has your day been Ed?"  
Ed stood their frozen for moment before replying

"fine. you don't look very good are you okay?" he asked concerned

"yes i'm fine Ed" Oswald lied 

"so your talking to me again"

"yeah... i'm sorry for how i acted last week Ed" Oswald said as he closed his locker

Ed smiled "it's fine besides i should be apologizing i should never have tried to set you up with Gordon"

Oswald blushed at that and Ed -as little as the blush was-saw it and smirked a little to himself

.........................................................................................................

Jim was siting in art class when Oswald took the seat next to him and Jim just stared at him "hey Gordon"

"oh uh um hey" Jim said, he could feel the heat spreading to his cheeks when Oswald looked at him

"me and Ed made up so yeah..."

"oh uh cool...um about when we were in the closet and i tried to move my hand i ju-"

"no need to speak about it already forgotten" Oswald smiled and Jim's heart skipped a beat

...........................................................................................................

"Fish good to see you again" Harvey said as he greeted his friend

"Harvey!" Fish said as he sat down beside her across from Oswald

"hey Oswald"

"um uh hi Harvey" Oswald nervously said 

"what can i do for you?"

"nothing just wanted to see ya" Harvey said 

"sure ya did" Butch said from next to Oswald 

"Butch" fish said with a warning tone

"OK i can see your busy i"ll just see ya later Kay Fish"

"Kay, how about tonight at 8" Fish said with a smirk

"normally the guy ask's out the girl but see ya at 8"


	5. a diffrent direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has a new plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! i hope you like this chapter and please comment if you have any suggestions for the characters or the story thank you and have grrreat day!

''give me one good reason to help you'' Harvey said crossing his arms

''because lets face it their adorible together'' Ed said with a big smile on his face

''also... i wont kill you'' Victor added with a creepy smirk

''ok ok both very valid points'' Harvey said as he lifted his hand to his chin ''ok i'm in whats the plan?''

Ed grinned and simpley said ''get Jim to that old abandoned building on your street''

.....................................

''Jim?'' Jim turned around with a jump 

''Oswald?'' Jim sighed in relief 

''Jim what are you doing here?''

''i was supposed meet Harvey here an hour ago now i'm lost because of how big the house is''

''same but i'm supposed to be meeting Ed here'' 

''well thats just great'' Jim said as he sat in a wooden chair

''well... i thought i herd something over there before could be them'' Oswald pointed down the hall

then a noise came from the balconey a floor up and made them jump ''i'm gonna go check that out you stay here'' Jim said getting up

''no way! i'm not staying here alone!'' Oswald said with obvious fear

''ok fine we'll go together'' Jim said holding his hand when Oswald grabbed it he started walking with Oswald up the stairs

when they arrived the door to the balcony was open they walked out onto the balcony ready to fight only to be locked out on the balcony. they turned around to see 3 shadowed figures walking away 

''shit!'' Jim ran to the door and tried to open it

''i'm gonna go out on limb here and say Ed and Victor teamed with Harvey'' Oswald said as he looked at a blanket with a picnic basket and wine with glasses 

''oh you've got to be kidding me'' Jim said as he looked at things lying on the ground 

Oswald sat down on the blanket and stared at the sky. Jim sat next to him and and asked ''wanna eat?''

''Jim, why are you asking me if i wanna eat?''

''because i looked in the basket and the food looks great'' Jim said trying not to laugh

''what is it?'' Oswald asked confused

''they bought burgers and fries at a fast food restaurant''

Oswald smirked ''fine hand me a burger and some fries'' Jim did as asked and wound up finding napkins at the bottom of the basket

''so what do you think their gonna do Harvey doesn't go small when it comes to setting ppl up'' Jim said as he bit into his burger 

''dunno but if Ed's the planner were in trouble''

jim laughed and grabbed the wine and cups. he poured the glasses and offered one to Oswald ''here''

'' we cant drink till were 21 years old'' 

''come on just one glass really it's acctully calming''

''your not gonna leave me alone till i take it are you?''

''nope'' Jim said smiling

Oswald sighed ''fine''

.........................................

THREE HOURS LATER

Oswald lyed on the ground staring up at the stars feeling a bit woozy one glass turned into 2 and 2 glasses turned into 3 ''Jim...''

''yeah?''

''do you think their gonna unlock the doors anytime soon'' Oswald asked as he sat up

''don't know''

''it's getting cold out''

'' stand up for a minute'' Jim said and when he did Jim took the blanket and rapped it around himself and allowing Oswald to snuggle up next to him in the blanket 

''jim?''

''yeah?''

''i love you...''

Jim blushed a little ''i love you too ozzy'' 

Oswald looked up and Jim leaned in and kissed Oswald. Oswald took notice that at the very moment fireworks went off and the sound of Eds camera came from the door but didn't necessarily care.

.....................................

the next morning Oswald woke up with Jim holding him tight in his arms ''jim!?"

''huh? what the'' Jim let go of Oswald and sat up instanly saw the empty wine bottle and felt his hangover 

''Jim everything hurts'' Oswald said rubbing his head

''it's called a hangover oz. we should probly get outta here and get some water it may help''

'''were not gonna talk about what happen last night?'' Oswald asked 

''nope''

''but we kissed we need to talk about that right?''

Jim didn't reply just checked if the dor was locked or not -thankfully it wasn't anymore- and walked down the hall


	6. kiss and tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo guys! i hope you liked the last chapter and i really hope you like this one. have a grrraet day!

by the time Oswald got to his locker his head was pounding and he felt sick he hardly noticed Ed was staring at him

''are you alright?'' Ed said looking at the mess in front of him

''no!'' Oswald seemed furious ''you locked us on the balcony and tried to get us together again and then after we kissed the next morning Jim just left!''

Ed opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words to say

''forget about it'' Oswald said as he slammed his locker shut and walked away

....................................... 

Jim was at his locker with a water bottle and asprin when he heard Harvey say ''hey theirs romeo!''

''shut up Harvey'' Jim said with a hostile tone ''i'm not in the mood right now''

''oh c'mon Jimbo! you two were so adorable and that kiss...''

''i'm warning you Harvey not in the mood'' Jim slammed his locker and left

.........................................

''they hate us'' Ed said plopping down on Harvey's couch

''they don't hate us... do they?'' Harvey said looking at Victor for the answer

''yes they do'' was all Victor said

Ed tought about it for a moment and took out his phone ''it's such a shame without us they'll never get together'' he said as he looked at the picture he took of them last night

''Ed has a good point'' Victor said as he took the phone out of Ed's hands ''but maybe if we just gave them a little bit of encougment online'' he said smirking as he showed the picture on his page

........................................

''JIM!'' Oswald ran down the halls yelling out his name

''woah what?''Jim could see the anger and betrail on his face 

Oswald showed him the picture ''Ed posted it on the school web''

''what!?'' Jim already had a hang over he did NOT need this ''why would he do that!?''

''i don't know'' 

''i'm gonna kill him'' and Jim dashed down the hall with determination 

........................................

''why would you post it on my account!?'' Ed yelled at the top off his lungs

''because you were logged in why are you so upset?'' Victor said although it was obvious Jim got to him concidering he was sporting a black eye and bloody nose

''Jim tried to kill me Oswald's not talking to me and even if i delete it from my page everyone else shared to their friends already!''

''boo-hoo they'll get over it'' 

''i.. am.. going.. to.. kil you!!!!!!'' Ed chased Victor down the halls until he ran into butch gilzean and Fish mooney ''uh um... i'm so sorry mr.Gilzean Miss.Mooney i was in a hurry''

''it's fine just look were your going next time''

''y-yes ma'am'' at that Ed ran off to find Victor

........................................

''i can't beleive you almost killed Ed i mean sure it's bad but he doesn't deserve that!'' Oswald pointed out trying to calm Jim down

''he ruined our lives! my girlfriend dumped me the rest of the football team keep making fun of me! he definitely deserved it!'' Jim paced back and forth 

Oswald started to blush''well in my opinion you can do MUCH better''

Jim stopped and looked at Oswald ''what!?''

''i said you can do better'' 

''Oswald were not talking about my love life right now i'm not in the mood''

Oswald turned away obviously annoyed and mumbled ''you weren't in the mood this morning either''

Jim froze of couse thats what this is about ''Oswald... we... we were drunk Oz i mean...''

''oh just shut up Jim!'' 

Jim opened his mouth to speak but coun't find any words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this chapter please comment if you have any suggestions and have a grrraet day!


	7. our little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how much wine did Jim really drink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo guys i hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the support please remember if you have any suggestions just comment ty and enjoy!

Jim sat on his couch looking at the picture -Victor decided to post- on Eds page when he heard a knock at the door ''i'll get it!'' he got up and opened the door to see Ed cowarding behind Harvey

''oh c'mon you coward'' Harvey yanked Ed out from behind him and said ''Victor posted the picture''

Jim raised a brow ''yeah... he told me... sorry about the beating Ed'' Jim said nervously

''oh it's fine... my dads a doctor so i'm fine'' Ed smiled

''um.. come in'' Jim steped aside to let them in

Harvey walked in and headed to his target-the refrigateor- then came back with cold pasta and chips ''so Jim how's the whole relationship thing going?''

''not well'' Jim looked at the picture again and remembered his last encounter with Oswald

''hey Jimbo you alright what happened?'' Harvey looked concerned

''i lied...''

''what? about what?'' Ed looked at Jim like he grew 3 more heads 

''just between us... i only drank 2 cups of wine and faked my hangover''

Harvey's eyes widened ''Jim...'' Harvey opened and closed his mouth a few times before Ed spoke

''YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!''

''i can't! he wont talk to me...''

''we'll tell him for you Ji-'' Harvey was cut off by Ed grabing him and pulling off the couch 

''no he has to tell him on his own'' Ed draged Havey out off the house and they left Jim alone with his thoughts.

........................................

''Oswal-'' Jim was cut off by locker door hitting his face ''owww!''

''oh i'm sorry i didn't see you their'' Oswald said with a sarcastic tone

Jim turned around he heard Ed say ''wow he is really pissed at you'' and chuckle to himself Ed turned his head to see Jim giving him the stink eye ''um.. i mean Oswald just litsen to him for a minute'' and walked away as the class bell rang

Oswald sighed ''fine... what do you want?''

''i wanted to tell you that...'' Jim sighed ''i only drank 2 glasses of wine that night... i faked my hangover'' 

Oswald stared at Jim opening and closing his mouth over and over until he finally said ''oh just kiss me already nobody but us are here seriously class started 10 minutes ago!''

Jim stared at Oswald and their eyes met. Jim stared at Oswalds cat like green eyes and leaned in Oswald just grabbed Jim by his jacket and kissed him When they pulled apart Jim wispered in Oswald's ear ''this is our little secret''


	8. game of cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new girl arrives at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harper was based off of my cat as you would have guessed her name is Harper i hope you guys enjoy i might add in her kitten on chapter 9 -witch my brother named Ozzy- so please tell me if you want me to and enjoy! also have a grrrate day!

''Jim you're staring at him again'' Harvey said as he poked Jim's face

Jim slapped away Harvey's hand ''i'm sorry but he looks like a kitten when he sits like that

''i'm right here you know... and i do not look like a kitten!'' Oswald said and threw a fistfull of popcorn at him

''thanks for the popcorn'' Jim said in a sarcastic tone as he picked popcorn from his hair

''your welcome'' Oswald said turning back to the movie

''wow you two are really getting the hang of this relationship'' Ed said from beside Harvey

Jim slid onto floor and sat next to Oswald who kissed his cheek and wispered in his ear ''next time we watch a movie bring quieter ppl''

''i'll consider it'' Jim said smiling as he took a blaket from the couch and and wrapped him and Oswald in it

........................................

THE NEXT MORNING

Jim ran down the hall late for class-agaiin-when he ran into a girl-literally-he fell to the floor with a yelp and once he regained his balance helped the girl to her feet ''i'm so sorry i-i was in a hurry and-''

''it's fine'' the girl said with a shy smile

''a-are you ok?''

''i'm fine...'' she stuck out her hand ''Harper Tide i'm new in school''

''Jim Gordon'' Jim shook her hand 

''well Jim Gordon can you direct me to math class?'' 

''yeah thats acctully where i was heading

.........................................

''guys this is Harper she's new in school'' Jim said smiling

''hello my names Edward Nygma''

''i'm Harvey Bullock and available'' Harvey said and Oswald chuckled 

''well then that just leaves me i'm Oswald cobblepot Jim's boyfriend'' 

''oh um... well it's nice to meet you all'' Harper seemed a bit scared but other than that she was pretty coool the rest of the day

.........................................

Oswald sat their pondering what to do in his boredom when an idea popped up in his head ''hey Jim...'' Oswald spun around in his wheeley chair almost like a super villan ''yes?'' Jim asked flipping through the channels on the TV ''Harvey and Ed helped us get together...'' Jim turned to see Oswald grinning from ear to ear ''why don't we repay the favor?''

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed this first chapter the second one will hopefully be up soon ty and have grrrate day!


End file.
